Beyond Your Control
by Ohtori Akio
Summary: Pro. UP! ItachiXKakashi. The final battle is over…Or is it? Something’s happened, and a tragedy struck leaving everyone dead on both sides. How will Kakashi and Itachi cope with things?


**Melissa's A/N: This will be the revamped version of 'Love Slave'. Yeah, I know, this idea is totally different from the last. Ohtori Akio and I have been discussing it and we came up with this idea.**

**Please enjoy everyone!**

**Title: Beyond Your Control**

**Author(s): Co-authored Ohtori Akio – Melissa Norvell (Oneesan no Miroku Houshi)**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Tragedy/Angst/Romance**

**Summary: Ch. 1 UP! ItachiXKakashi. The final battle is over…Or is it? Something's happened, and a tragedy struck leaving everyone dead on both sides. How will Kakashi and Itachi cope with things?**

**WARNING: Yaoi. Male/male relationship. Don't like it, don't read it. There are too many people who don't listen; the ignorance of people is quite shocking. I will not tolerate flames from people who just don't like yaoi or the pairing. For the love of God, just read something else if you don't like it. Character death, don't want to see the characters you like die? Well, go read something else because Itachi and Kakashi are most likely going to be the only ones alive here.**

**Beyond Your Control**

**By: Melissa Norvell and Ohtori Akio**

**Prologue: The Beginning of the End**

Itachi gradually regained consciousness. First, it was the smell of fresh blood that assaulted his senses, then the faint sound of the fire crackling and snapping, followed by the splattering rain hitting against the window outside of the building.

'_What? How did I get in here?'_

He felt the small weight of something covering him, along with a wet, cold sensation lying across his forehead. There was a sharp pain a moment later, piercing through his lower back, going up into the depths of his skull, and yet he was still silent. Holding his breath for a few minutes, he forced the pain to subside. An unfamiliar roof came into focus.

'_This isn't what I remember at all…'_

He turned his head slightly as more pain seemed to spread to other parts of his body. He could feel his unbound hair dragging slowly across his bare chest and arms, which were coated in a cold sweat. Sitting across the room was his rival, the Copy Nin. Kakashi sat up against the wall, apparently asleep.

"Hey, Kakashi-san." Itachi rasped his voice weak. "Hey," He tried again, hating how pathetic he sounded.

Kakashi opened his visible eye, meeting the Uchiha's gaze. "Oh, you're awake…"

There was something about the jounin's voice that set off a warning in Itachi's mind. The dark haired man took the damp cloth off of his forehead and slowly got up to one elbow, eyes narrowing to look closely at the silver haired ninja's face. Definitely something was up. He'd never seen his rival look **that **morbid. His eye…Itachi had never seen anyone with such deep, impacted emotion in their eyes. It was a haunting and sad feeling.

He was about to question what exactly was going on when the door opened with a blast of cold air. An older kunoichi entered the room, carrying a wooden pail. She dark haired female looked at Itachi with a stunned expression. "You shouldn't be trying to get up," she told him, kneeling beside of him. "I didn't even expect to see you awake yet." She lowered him back down onto the futon.

The Uchiha looked past the kunoichi, searching for Kakashi's face again. The pained, troubled expression was still on his face. "What's going on, Kakashi-san?" He asked. "Where are we? What happened? Where…?"

Suddenly, it hit him.

Something was missing…

"Where is the rest of your squad?" Kakashi flinched at that word, but made no sound. "Where are they? What happened? Say something."

Itachi sat up swiftly and as soon as he did, a wave of dizziness overcame him. He collapsed back onto the pillow, the room spinning in a trance-like manner above him. "Kakashi…" He whispered one last time, before he passed out again.

**TBC…**

**Akio's A/N: Well, there you go, it's a start. Yeah, we've been working on this idea; it'll be posted under my name, however, because that's what we decided. I don't have that many fanfics, so she wanted to post it here. **


End file.
